Bloody Addictions
by Sweet Sense
Summary: Life reincarnation it's something not every body believes in, believe it or not a story of souls will continue on with their story never giving it a proper end. An ending without satisfaction one would say, so what happens when a party of souls were able to stop this, to stop what was written in their destiny's


**Blossom's POV**

"You've got to hurry go, now!" A woman shouted to me with long flowing brown hair and light blue eyes, tears nearly ready to fall from them. "Hurry it's going to be too late," she said and began to push me out of the door.

"Wh-what do you mean what's going on?" I ask trying to get a grip around the situation and what exactly was going on.

I felt her hesitate for a moment, but then went back to shoving and pushing me out of the door where a strange light had illuminated outside. "We don't have time to talk so leisurely you must go now!" She shouted and after one final shove she was able to push me through the doorway.

I was now somewhere different at olden times and there was a small light illuminated by a candle.

I stumbled over myself and fell in front of a woman. I slowly looked up to her, she was wearing a breast place along with other pieces of armor to her finger tips, she had raven black hair and piercing red eyes which looked so familiar for some reason.

She then drew her sword and pointed it straight toward me, "Get up," she said in a domineering tone.

My mind was just going crazy at the time and I wasn't able to think straight at all I just had wanted, no needed to know what was happening. To add to this list of troubles none of my powers were working to add to this.

So with my thoughts strayed one thought popped right out of my mouth.

"Why?"

The woman looked over me and drew back her sword, "Get up now," she growled loudly.

I then scrambled quickly to my feet even though my legs were hurting since they were scratched up when I fell. I looked up to the red eyed woman, she was still extremely taller than me though even when i was standing.

Suddenly there was a dinging sound that came from all around. The girl in armor looked down to me with fear in her eyes as she then grabbed onto my hand.

"You were too slow hurry up! Pick up your feet!" She shouted as we both sprinted away from the alley. The scenes around us changed each time from a meadow to a balcony. Soon the girl disappeared before my eyes and I was in a forest all alone.

"Run!"

"Escape!"

"Hurry!"

"Leave before-"

"Shut up!" I shouted at the voices and silence fell upon the forest.

I stayed there for what felt like centuries before i heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Who's there?! C-come out now!" I shout and curse at myself softly for letting the fear seep into my voice.

The footsteps had stopped after i had called out to it and there was silence once again. I let out a soft sigh of relief, but then I had felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and someones hot breath graze against my bare neck as they inched closer to it and softly pressed there firm lips against my neck.

I then felt something strange against my neck, but they seemed to leave though i still did feel the hot breath on my neck.

I would have done something if i could have, but i was still frozen in fear unable to free myself from this creep.

Suddenly the persons grip around my waist tighten and I screamed bloody Mary as i felt a sudden pain in my neck.

* * *

><p>"Blossom, Blossom get up!" I heard someone shout as i was shook violently.<p>

"I don't give a fuck if cold water doesn't affect you or not, I'll poor it on your head if you don't get up."

I then looked up to my younger sister with her arms crossed with small bags under her eyes. I looked to her and I felt my heart drop seeing her that way.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" I asked as I sat up in my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

Buttercup looked down at me and crossed her arms, "Yeah you are, thankfully Bubbles isn't here to hear it at all."

"But she's in the hospital though."

"It's not like you could help that she's got what she's got, she was the youngest and the last one of us to be made," she said and looked down at the ground.

I nodded my head slowly, this house seemed so small now, after Bubbles going into the hospital and the Professor going overseas to progress his research that he's been working on for the last few years.

"Hey, Bloss don't you have a job to get to or something?"

"Shoot!" I shouted and then jumped out of bed and nearly had bull dozed the might Buttercup, but she caught herself and shot me a swift glare as I got changed.

I shuffled down to the stairs and slipped on my shoes, "Try not to get arrested while I'm gone!" I shout up to her.

"Not promising anything!" She shouted back and I rolled my eyes and made my way to work.

* * *

><p>I panted after riding the bike as fast as i could to the shop, sure I could've flew, but that just didn't seem fair in a way. Plus I was wearing a skirt today so I kind of needed another way of transportation.<p>

"Late I see," as a short older woman came out of the store and waddled toward me. "Thank goodness you're here anyways you know I can't manage the shop by myself anyways," she said with a small smile.

"There's also a find young man in there, Blossom, he's a real piece of eye candy dear. I suggest that you take while the takings hot," she said giving me a wink.

"Lola!" I shouted at her while blushing darkly. "I can't be thinking about that right now I have to worry about school work."

"You're only young once dear and trust me you want have that youthful figure forever," she said with a laugh and then playfully hit me with her walking cane. "Though if you don't want him I can step in."

I shook my head at her and smiled, "Lola I think I'll be fine thank you though."

"Ai, this girl," she muttered to herself, "Get a boyfriend already, go be a teenager!" She shouted before walking back inside and toward her office as she muttered to herself.

I smiled and stepped into the store and walked up to the customer, but I felt chills down my back the closer I got to him.

"Is there anything I could help you with sir?" I asked and he then turned to me.

My eyes widened in shock seeing him again, I thought I would never have to see him again him or anyone of his brothers.

He was wearing his old red cap with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was wearing some school sports sweat suit.

He looked down at me and then pointed towards the red roses, "Can you deliver a dozen of these to my house?" He asked casually. "Here's my address," he said handing me a piece of paper.

"Wait, what?" I ask giving him a dumbfounded look.

He's the leader of the RowdyRuff boys no way could he possibly forget me pr maybe he could have, but that may just be trap to just draw me in.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I'm asking you to bring a dozen red roses to my house, did I not make that simple enough for you?"

"N-no you did I just wanted to make sure so I could make sure," I say and he nodded his head and left the store.

I then felt a sudden whack on my butt, "You blew it, kid," my boss said looking up to me.

* * *

><p><strong>In<strong> **some random Mansion in Townsville...**

"So you found her then?"

"Of course I did,"

"Excited at all big bro," someone said with a snicker.

The youngest shot him a glare and then looked up to his older brother with round puppy dog eyes, "So can we go after them then?"

"No not yet, wait we have to make sure we get what we want this time."

"Of course, well I'm gonna look for any hunnies willing to stay the night so peace."

"Just don't get arrested."

"I make no promises."

* * *

><p>Yukiko: Hello there well this is my first actual vampire fanfiction as you can clearly see, anyways I remember someone asked me to write one, but i was iffy since... The whole vampire thing is over used with the mating and the werewolves and the blood drinking and so on... So I changed it up a bit and you'll find out just how i switched up if you continue on you'll see how i changed it and reviews are greatly appreciated<p> 


End file.
